La mejor manera
by Mizuhi-Chan
Summary: Porque ella le hacia pensar en ello... Porque el le hacía sentir aquello... Reto de Yangchen, un Zutara con la frase La mejor manera de librase de la tentacion, es caer en ella... Creo que perdi xD


**La mejor manera…**

Despertó de nuevo empapado en sudor. Puso una mano sobre su frente, intentando despejar su mente de aquel sueño.

Miró a su alrededor, viendo como las llamas de la fogata se iban consumiendo poco a poco. Con la escasa luz que había notó las siluetas de sus nuevos compañeros. Su vista se posó en una persona en especial, en esa chica…

"Maldición" susurró de nuevo, mientras las imágenes se aglomeraban de nuevo en su mente.

_Ella besaba su cuello con pasión, y el sólo podía morder sus labios intentando no hacer algún ruido que los delatara. Sus labios cubrieron los de ella, mientras el jugaba con las ya desechas ondas de la joven._

"_Zuko" dijo en un pequeño gemido, que fue callado por el maestro fuego. El, recorría su cuerpo lentamente disfrutando de cada toque y caricia que ella le brindaba. Empezó a desamarrar el nudo de las vendas con cuidado, como si se tratara de una muñeca._

Cerró los ojos por un instante y cuando los abrió, vio a Katara sentada sobre su saco de dormir.

-¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir?- preguntó en voz baja.

-¿No es evidente?- contesto malhumorado, mandándole una mirada enojada por haberlo despertado de su fantasía.

-Perdón, Alteza, no quería ofenderle… Supongo que el simple hecho de que una campesina le dirija la palabra debe ser insultante- bufó molesta la ojiazul, desviando la vista.

El ambarino miró al piso, sintiéndose culpable. Odiaba tratar mal a la chica, pero tampoco podía dejar que ella se le acercara. No a él… No a él que era un sucio y un perverso. El, que se vivía soñando con ella; que no podía evitar el desear tocar su piel, besar sus labios; marcarla como suya…

Se recostó en el piso, poniendo sus manos a modo de almohada. Katara lo miraba atentamente, mientras escuchaba el fuego crepitar.

No podía quitar la vista de él, había algo que la atraía. Era cierto que todavía no confiaban en el príncipe; pero ella no podía evitar tener esa sensación. Era algo desconocida, sentía como si un ardor la recorriera, pero no le dolía, más bien le parecía agradable.

-¿Estas incomodo?- preguntó en voz baja.

-No… ¿Que no ves que el suelo es tan suave como una cama? ¡Mira! ¡Hasta las piedras podrían ser almohadas de plumas de cisne!- dijo sentándose de nuevo, y mirándola fieramente. Ella se sintió enojada por la actitud del muchacho, se levantó y caminó dándole la espalda, queriendo alejarse lo más pronto posible de él.

Apretaba los puños para liberar todo el enojo y frustración que el le causaba, se preguntaba el porque de su comportamiento. No podía ser amable con él, porque se enojaba. Si lo ignoraba, era un poco peor. Maldición, ¿quien rayos se creía? Más que príncipe, parecía patán.

Llego a la orilla del acantilado donde se encontraba el Templo aire del Oeste, el viento nocturno acaricio sus mejillas; Katara recordó el beso que Aang le había dado hacia unos pocos días. También recordó la tristeza sentida en aquel momento. Soltó su cabello y empezó a jugar con él, sin percatarse que alguien se acercaba a ella por la espalda.

-Soy un tonto- dijo una voz que sobresalto a la joven. Ella volteó y se encontró a Zuko observándola con arrepentimiento.

-Dime algo de lo que no me hubiera dado cuenta antes- replicó Katara. El pelinegro sonrió ante la actitud de la castaña, al parecer era el turno de la maestra de tratarlo mal. Se sentó a lado de ella y se quedó mirando a la luna.

-Me recuerda a mi madre- susurró el joven. Katara también le echó un vistazo al astro y una sonrisa calmada apareció en sus labios.

-Eso es algo que tenemos en común- contestó, recordando las palabras que él le dijo en su ultimo encuentro. Un sonrojo tiño el rostro de Zuko, sintió una vergüenza enorme.

-Siento mucho lo que hice- dijo mirando sus manos, como si fueran lo mas interesante del mundo. Katara tomó con una de sus manos las de él, mientras con la otra giró el rostro de Zuko para que la mirara.

-Esta bien, ahora has elegido tu destino- él se heló al verla sonreír de esa manera tan amable y al notar esa mirada tan calida en sus ojos.

-Mi destino- murmuró acercando su rostro al de ella. El miró una vez más esos ojos azules que le habían robado el sueño durante tantos días. Aquella ultima mirada antes de que ella se fuese con el Avatar.

Cerró lentamente los ojos mientras posaba sus labios sobre los de Katara. La maestra no sabía que hacer, cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el beso del muchacho. Era la segunda vez que era besada, pero ella no sabía como dar uno. Tomó las mejillas del chico y acercó más su rostro.

Podía sentir la diferencia, cuando Aang la besó, había sentido que besaba a Sokka. Pero ahora, sentía otra vez esa calidez dentro de ella.

Zuko la agarró de la cintura y se separó sólo lo suficiente para poder mirar el rostro de la niña. Vio los ojos cerrados de ella, y sus labios entreabiertos, como si esperada más. Quitó las manos de ella de sus mejillas, y las sostuvo entre las suyas. Katara observó en silencio como el ambarino besaba sus manos y se sintió apenada por haber pensado que el era un patán.

-He soñado contigo- dijo Zuko en voz baja.

-¿Conmigo?- la confesión la sorprendía bastante, al fin y al cabo, ella era una molestia para él; bueno después de ese beso, ya no podía asegurar eso.

-Se supone que tengo una novia- añadió él. La ojiazul mordió sus labios y frunció el ceño, pensando otra vez que el "príncipe" era ya no un patán, si no un cretino que se atrevía a jugar con los sentimientos de su novia y con ella.

-¿Entonces que fue eso de hace un momento?- reclamó enojada mientras intentaba separar sus manos de las del muchacho; pero él no la dejo.

-Ese es el problema, que solo se supone… Porque creo que ni siquiera me importa tanto… Solo me he engañado… Creí que con recuperar mi honor sería feliz… Que si estaba en mi país podría volver a sentirme orgulloso. Pero aun ahí… aun cuando mi padre decía que me quería; aunque Mai decía amarme, me sentía vacío- sonrío sarcásticamente al momento que desviaba la mirada hacia donde estaba el campamento –y por extraño que parezca, me siento mas a gusto aquí que haya… Solo hay un problema- dijo con rostro más serio.

-¿Que no confiamos totalmente en ti?- cuestionó Katara. Zuko se quedo callado un momento y luego susurró.

-Entonces creo que son dos- Ambos se miraron unos instantes y luego empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Ahora son dos- decía ella mientras reía alegremente, nunca se mostraba de esa manera frente a los demás, ya que debía mostrarse fuerte. De cierta manera Toph había tenido razón al decir que se creía su madre. Pero sentada junto a Zuko sentía que podía mostrar a la adolescente que en verdad era. Los dos se quedaron callados después de un instante.

En ese momento, no existía el pasado ni el futuro… Solo ellos dos… Solo ellos que se acercaban lentamente… Solo ellos que para librarse de aquellos sueños y sensaciones desconocidas, preferían librarse de ellas dejándolas surgir.

Porque como bien su tío le a Zuko su tío hacia un tiempo

"La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación, es caer en ella"

ZKZKZKZKZKZ

Muy bien a 5 minutos antes de terminar el plazo, le dejo a Yangchen su reto, si tiene faltas de ortografía me muero -.-…

Notas en mi LJ.


End file.
